kurt and the dragon's heaven
by ultimate destroyer
Summary: see what happens when kurt leads the group to an unknown cave. read and find out.


Kurt and the dragon's heaven  
  
Kurt: come on lets get going huh whaooooo.  
  
All: Kurt!! We got you.  
  
Kurt: ahh thank you.  
  
Ruby: whoa I don't know but that fall would have hurt {looks down.}  
  
Kurt: ayah that would have hurt.  
  
Judy: it sure is windy in that casim.  
  
Mythe: look I really don't care but that is a 500 ft drop.  
  
Ventus: hey Kurt are you sure that this is a short cut to loch vaan.  
  
Kurt: yeah of course it is I know these paths like I know the back of my hand.  
  
Judy: armic come on you slowpoke.  
  
Laura: Kurt are we lost again!!  
  
Kurt: uhhhh no of course not HAHAHA  
  
Laura: we're lost again huh.  
  
Kurt: {weakly} yes.  
  
Laura: what was that huh?  
  
Kurt: oh it was nothing. [I can't let them know I got them lost again]  
  
Judy: oh what's that I'm going to check it out. (Stone monument) (Text) when the storm is calm one with courage shall be accepted in a shallow manner. When the storm is violent one with courage shall be accepted deeply. I shall await for your arrival in the place of fangs. Prudent yet fearful, you must take this trial.  
  
Ruby: well it looks like there are people here so lets find that place of fangs.  
  
Laura: all those who want to go say aye.  
  
All: aye!!  
  
Laura: all opposed. Good  
  
Armic: come on now lets get going.  
  
Kurt: let me lead the way.  
  
Ventus: lets try to stay on the path this time.  
  
Mythe: fine [why am I doing this?]  
  
Judy: hey I think I can see something.  
  
Ruby: that kind of looks like a fang.  
  
Kurt: yeah it does.  
  
Laura: so I guess we wait here huh.  
  
Armic: uhh umm there is something down there.  
  
Kurt: huh uhhhh I don't like the looks of that. {A dragon flies out of the storm.} Dragon: {roar!!!}  
  
Judy: that's the magiwinger.  
  
Ruby: the what?  
  
Judy: the magiwinger it's a dragon that uses magic in battle.  
  
Magiwinger: {3x3}  
  
Ventus: huh AHHHHH I can't move.  
  
Kurt: fine we will have to defeat you then.  
  
Laura: fine then {double mist.}  
  
Ruby: grand cross.  
  
Judy: holy seal.  
  
Ventus: I still can't move!  
  
Mythe: {cocks gun hammer} fire. {Gun shot.}  
  
Armic: Para-shots.  
  
Kurt: heaven and hell.  
  
Magiwinger: {screech!! 3x3}  
  
Mythe: ZZZZZZZZZ.  
  
Magiwinger: {fire arrows, 3x3, glide spike.}  
  
Judy: ahhhhh that hurt bad.  
  
Ruby: owwww that burnt me!  
  
Armic: ughhh. {Blacks out}  
  
Mythe: let us try that again. {Gunshots}  
  
Laura: triple edge!  
  
Judy: just leave it to me seal of the abyss.  
  
Ruby: holy seal!!  
  
Magiwinger: {weak screech} {It falls to the ground dead}  
  
Kurt: well that was no chore now was it? {All of them stare at Kurt} Kurt: what? What? {Ground collapses} All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kurt: AHHHHHH UGH.  
  
Ruby: OWWWWWWWW!!  
  
Judy: owie.  
  
Mythe: man that hurt.  
  
Ventus: god that hurt!!  
  
Laura: jeez that was not good.  
  
Armic: uhhh a little help here. {Hanging off a cliff}  
  
Kurt: don't worry armic I got you.  
  
Armic: thank you Kurt.  
  
Laura: is everybody okay?  
  
All: where all fine.  
  
Laura: well then lets go.  
  
Ventus: hey I can see something down there.  
  
Ruby: well then lets get down there.  
  
Kurt: huh {5 monsters appear} okay that seems fine. {After battle they went to another part of the structure.} Ruby: uhhh that's not good. {7 more monsters appear.} {they go to another area.} Judy: AHHHHHHHH!! {6 more monsters appear.} {They go down a platform} Ventus: is this ever going to end? {5 more monsters show up.} {They went down another level.} Laura: 5 more!! {They went down to the next level.} Armic: who let the monsters out? {short music skit of who let the monsters out.} {Went down again.} Mythe: this is impossible. {After all the monster fights they finally got to the bottom.} Kurt: that was exhausting. {Gasping}  
  
Ruby: that was way too many monsters back there.  
  
Judy: okay that was not fun.  
  
Armic: we finally got through.  
  
Laura: that was bad. Huh what's that? {There's a hole in the floor.} Kurt: well then let me check it out. {Jumps in.}  
  
All: Kurt!! {They all jump in.}  
  
Laura: Kurt that was very stupid you know?  
  
Kurt: hey I found an exit out we just have to get there.  
  
Ruby: that sounds cool. I'm sure everything will be all right.  
  
Judy: all right leave everything to me.  
  
Ventus: yeah lets go.  
  
Mythe: hum all right I will follow you. {They all move to a platform and just as they hit the ground the eye in the middle of the platform opened up and a white dragon attacks them.} Kurt: elder dragon!!  
  
Ruby: after all that now this?  
  
Judy: not this.  
  
Laura: see what happens Kurt!  
  
Mythe: well well.  
  
Ventus: a dragon huh well come on!!  
  
Armic: ZZZZZZZZZZ.  
  
E. Dragon: {roar!!!!!!}  
  
Kurt: well then lets go!! {Triple edge, Dragons tail, holy seal, heaven and hell.} E. Dragon: roar!!!!!! {Dragon breath, dragons tail.}  
  
Ruby: owwww that hurt.  
  
Judy: take this seal of the abyss.  
  
Ventus: take this you dragon!! {Triple edge, speedy bleed, cut in.} E. Dragon: ROAR!!!!!!  
  
Laura: fine I will have no mercy for you. {Triple edge, heaven and hell, stardust.} E. Dragon: low roar!!!  
  
Armic: ZZZZZZZZZ.  
  
Kurt: still alive huh triple slash.  
  
E. Dragon: {weak roar!} (The dragon fell after Kurt's final blow) Kurt: whew I'm just glad that's over.  
  
Ruby: come lets go to the next platform. {When they got to the next platform a black elder dragon attacked them} Black E. Dragon: ROAR!!!!!  
  
Judy: AHHHHH another one!?  
  
Ruby: this is not my idea of fun. (After 2 hours they finally got to that exit after multiple elder dragons attacks.) Kurt: that was more exhausting thing in my entire life.  
  
Judy: way too many monsters and Dragons.  
  
Ruby: everything is all right.  
  
Mythe: two words too many.  
  
Ventus: that was evil.  
  
Armic: huh we got out of there?  
  
Laura: okay Kurt you did this.  
  
Kurt: I did not huh I think that is lock vaan.  
  
All: finally lets go there and rest for a long time.  
  
Kurt: huh a sword. {Picks it up and a familiar feeling surges through Kurt.}  
  
Kurt: huh oh-no not again AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Laura: he got what he deserved.  
  
Kurt: please not this again. {Crying} 


End file.
